


Would You Be Mine Forever (Just in Case It Exists)?

by LaPetiteET



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley has a five thousand year-old problem, Gen, M/M, Post-Armageddon, comme d'hab, j'utilise pas les traductions françaises des noms, je sais pas tagger, warning pour abus de métaphores
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPetiteET/pseuds/LaPetiteET
Summary: -Tu ne te rappelles plus du tout de ce que… de ce que ça fait ?-De ce que ça fait quoi ?Crowley commençait à s’impatienter. Il venait de se livrer sur un problème vieux de cinq mille ans, ce n’était pas pour que l’angelot se la joue maître des énigmes.-Ce n’est pas… - Seigneur, je ne pensais pas devoir expliquer ça un jour. Ce n’est pas un parasite, Crowley. Cette chose… que tu portes, c’est… c’est…Dans sa Chute, Crowley a oublié les choses qui, jadis, avaient fait de lui un ange. Aziraphale est là pour les lui rappeler.





	Would You Be Mine Forever (Just in Case It Exists)?

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonjour
> 
> J'arrive pas à me sortir cette série/ce bouquin de la tête, si bien que pour la première fois depuis un long moment, je suis INSPIREE. Whaou. Du coup c'est pas très long, c'est pas très bon, mais c'est mieux que rien, j'espère que vous apprécierez :D
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Crowley – il en était conscient – était malade.

Il avait, accolé à ses flancs, un parasite inébranlable qui pesait lourd dans sa poitrine. Il le portait depuis près de cinq mille ans, jours et nuits, à chaque minute de chaque heure. Au début, il ne s’en était pas formalisé ; à défaut d’être bavarde, au moins la bestiole avait le mérite d’être discrète. C’était un caillou dans sa chaussure, mais un caillou sage, calé quelque part de sorte qu’il ne le sentait pas. Seulement, cela n’avait pas duré. Plus les années passaient, et plus l’intru prenait ses aises ; il avalait les siècles et se laissait grossir, raffermissant sa prise sur les côtes de Crowley, étendant l’épidémie de ses tentacules jusqu’à la pointe de ses ailes. Crowley avait déjà du mal à vivre avec lui-même, il n’avait pas besoin d’un autre bagage inutile. Tous ses efforts pour se débarrasser de la chose furent vains, si bien qu’il finit par abandonner. Personne sur Terre, sous Terre et dans les Cieux ne serait capable de l’aider. Parce que son problème était, croyez-le ou non, ineffable. Un parasite immatériel qu’il portait depuis des millénaires et qui ne semblait lui vouloir aucun mal. Invisible. Indétectable. Il l’appelait parasite parce que c’est ce qui lui venait à l’esprit, mais il savait que la vérité était tout autre, impossible à saisir entre les mailles béantes du langage. Parfois, lorsque le démon se perdait au milieu de ses songes, il lui arrivait de penser – sans trop savoir d’où il tenait cette idée – que la bestiole était là pour lui rappeler quelque chose. Et puis son hypothèse s’évaporait comme un éclair avorté, mort perdu entre le ciel et la terre. Oh, bien sûr, il aurait pu en parler à son ami, Aziraphale. L’ange l’aurait sûrement écouté (et Crowley aurait dû endurer l’insupportable compassion qui aurait couru le long de son regard) et il aurait tenté l’impossible pour pouvoir l’aider. D’ailleurs, Crowley n’était pas stupide, il avait longuement réfléchi à la question. Mais son parasite ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon.

En vérité, son parasite haïssait Aziraphale de toute sa chair.

Et comme il n’avait pas l’appareil nécessaire pour s’exprimer convenablement, il vomissait son aversion d’une manière bien étrange : de temps en temps, lorsque Crowley aspergeait d’un air menaçant ses plantes terrifiées et qu’Aziraphale se promenait le long du fil de ses pensées, ou bien lorsque son ange semblait trop _heureux_ , la chose glissait l’une de ses immondes tentacules jusqu’au diaphragme du démon et serrait comme une forcenée. Elle investissait son crâne, le rendait hagard, liquéfiait ses membres, le faisait pâlir et transpirer, si bien que, plus d’une fois, Crowley avait battu en retraite ; il fuyait, vers les recoins de son esprit maudit, ou entre les deux portes rassurantes de sa Bentley. Et quand il lui était impossible de fuir, alors il se contentait de respirer plus fort que l’anarchie de son corps ; pour l’étouffer, la rencogner loin, nourrissant au passage l’espoir de faire disparaître son parasite. Lorsqu’il parvenait à reprendre le contrôle, Crowley poussait les mots jusqu’à l’orée de sa bouche, mais soudainement le parasite asséchait son corps, et ses questions se perdaient entre les dunes du nouveau désert, le laissant mutique et inutile, la langue ensablée et le cœur brûlant. Quand Aziraphale avait l’audace de déposer des doigts hésitants sur sa peau de reptile, son monstre intérieur répliquait avec une verve démesurée. Il se faufilait jusqu’au point de contact et se changeait en buisson d’épines. L’épiderme du démon se retrouvait déchiré entre la douceur angélique d’un touché de plume et la rage explosive d’aiguilles assassines, et lui-même ne savait plus comment s’en sortir.

Et pourtant…

Quand Crowley était entré dans l’antre incandescente de la bibliothèque incinérée, quand la fumée tressée de gaz avait pénétré sa chair et instillé dans son esprit décimé la violence d’un deuil dont il ne voulait pas ; quand la cruauté des flammes avait fait miroiter l’étendue infinie de ce qu’il avait perdu, et qu’il avait aperçu, dans l’ombre de la mort, la promesse acide d’une éternité de solitude ; quand, plus tard, l’asphalte sous ses pieds s’était mis à rugir et que le mal incarné, drapé dans toute sa disgrâce, allait frapper le monde de sa rage de titan trahi, alors le parasite en avait le plus pâti. Sans jamais ployer, il recevait en pleine poitrine la souffrance des événements, agressé par une véhémence de houle orageuse. Il ne se donnait pas le droit de rompre, pas le droit d’imploser, et il semblait vouloir protéger Crowley de ces monstres invisibles. Mais la bête débordait de maux, et la douleur finissait par les affecter tous deux.

Après la (presque) fin du monde, Crowley avait décidé qu’il n’en voulait plus.

Parce que dès qu’il posait les yeux sur Aziraphale, son parasite s’intoxiquait des souvenirs de parchemin brûlé, de silence et de frayeur, il prenait le ton des flammes qui avaient dévoré la source de bonheur de l’ange, il se recroquevillait dans un coin de ténèbres, aussi petit qu’un grain de poussière, harcelé par une peur irrationnelle qui lui soufflait que, bientôt, l’horreur se répèterait, et qu’il perdrait tout. Crowley avait décidé qu’il n’en voulait plus, parce que le parasite était une blessure qu’il ne pourrait soigner, et que le portrait qui se reflétait dans le sang hurlait une vérité qu’il ne saurait entendre.

À tout moment…

Oui, à tout moment… on pouvait lui arracher Aziraphale.

Trois mois les séparaient de leurs procès respectifs, et tous deux étaient affalés dans le sofa de l’arrière-boutique de la bibliothèque, l’alcool oublié à quelques mètres, sur la table, alors qu’ils reposaient leurs yeux à la lumière tamisée d’une vieille lampe chevrotante. Quelque chose avait changé chez Aziraphale, il semblait… serein. Et Crowley en était ravi, parce qu’une fois l’épaisse couche de nervosité retirée, Aziraphale irradiait. Il se changeait en soleil, inondait le monde de sa lumière sacrée, et il laissait son aura tâtonner jusqu’à celle de Crowley. Leur amitié cessait d’être une autoroute unilatérale et le démon recevait autant qu’il donnait. Et c’est sûrement à cause de cette plénitude qu’il ressentait, là, baigné dans la grâce et l’amitié tiède de son angelot, qu’il se mit à lui parler. Immédiatement, son parasite tira la sonnette d’alarme, et Crowley comprit qu’il était en train de prendre la bonne décision. La douleur, l’angoisse, tout fut décuplé, beaucoup plus intense ; sa bête mettait dans son dessein toute la verve cueillie après son long sommeil et l’anéantissait de l’intérieur. Crowley avait les yeux vissés au plafond, si bien qu’il ne pouvait pas voir la réaction d’Aziraphale. Sa langue était une urne que l’urgence évidait ; les mots coulaient à flots, écume de sa pensée, et il ne faisait aucun effort pour leur barrer le passage. Il se rendit compte que, finalement, ce n’était pas si difficile de poser des noms sur ce qui l’habitait. A son pouls, le parasite mordait ; honteux, furieux, terrifié, il claquait ses incisives sur un rythme binaire, avec, dans ses intentions, le désespoir d’un condamné. Lorsque Crowley eut fini, il se sentit extrêmement vide, _épuisé_ même – s’il omettait la bête enragée qui rugissait à ses flancs. D’un mouvement d’épaule, il se redressa contre l’accoudoir du sofa, puis fit glisser ses lunettes de son nez.

A l’autre bout du canapé, Aziraphale pleurait des larmes silencieuses.

Immédiatement, le démon tenta de se remémorer ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la bouche ; une insulte, une offense, _n’importe quoi_! Il se retrouvait stupéfait, horrifié sur son coin de canapé, à retourner en boucle les nids de poule de son esprit, trébuchant sur des souvenirs factices, s’inquiétant de choses qu’il n’avait jamais dites. Finalement, ce fut Aziraphale qui prit les devants. D’un revers gracieux de la manche, il épongea les larmes de ses joues, puis posa une main rassurante sur le genou de Crowley. Il garda les yeux fermés un instant, inspirant doucement, comme paré à s’endormir. Puis il leva ses paupières, brusquement, et ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un sourire de pluie d’automne ; un sourire attristé, mélancolique, d’une beauté unique, inimitable. Lorsqu’il parla, sa voix n’avait ni la hargne bouillonnante des démons, ni la douceur mécanique des anges, mais bel et bien la chaleur apaisante des humains, et Crowley, malgré lui, aurait aimé s’y blottir et ne plus jamais s’en déloger :

-Bien sûr, il _fallait_ que tu appelles ça un « parasite ».

Le démon eut un moment d’hésitation.

-Quoi ? Comment t’appellerais ça, toi, un _colocataire bienveillant_?

Aziraphale retira sa main et tritura machinalement le bouton de sa manchette.

-Tu ne te rappelles plus du tout de ce que… de ce que ça fait ?

-De ce que ça fait quoi ?

Crowley commençait à s’impatienter. Il venait de se livrer sur un problème vieux de cinq mille ans, ce n’était pas pour que l’angelot se la joue maître des énigmes.

-Ce n’est pas… - Seigneur, je ne pensais pas devoir expliquer ça un jour. Ce n’est pas un _parasite_ , Crowley. Cette chose… que tu portes, c’est… c’est…

Aziraphale s’était rapproché. Sa voix était basse, quoiqu’enthousiaste, semblable à un ourson lové au fond de sa tanière. Deux de ses doigts étaient suspendus à quelques centimètres de la joue du démon, le poignet retenu par les derniers liens de l’hésitation. Dans un demi-sursaut, il écrasa la distance et laissa sa peau se fondre à celle de son ami.

Crowley crut mourir.

La puissance. La _force_. Il se tenait droit, à la frontière du monde, et son parasite le surplombait autant qu’il le transperçait. Il le reçut comme l’aubaine qu’il n’espérait plus. Aziraphale était là aussi, il lui tenait la main, alors que leurs deux âmes s’entrechoquaient. Il se tenait droit, sur ses kilomètres de jambes, debout au sommet d’une montagne, étreint par une bourrasque. Il avait froid, il avait peur, et pourtant, il savait que tout irait bien. La bourrasque se fit plus violente, ses pieds se dérobèrent et il se sentit tomber. La chute fut longue et douce, sans effort, sans peine, l’univers l’accueillait, l’embrassait, et Crowley se surprit à répondre. Il trouait les nuages de son corps de chiffon, il voyait la beauté des oiseaux qui se découpent dans un ciel d’orage. Il entendait la mélodie de la pluie mêlée au soleil. Le vent portait jusqu’à lui des parfums étrangers, venus de galaxies aux noms chimériques. Et puis le ciel le rendit à l’océan. Son souffle se perdit, entre l’écume et le sel, tandis que la nature l’enveloppait avec délicatesse. La surface s’éloignait, et le bleu s’assombrissait à chaque mouvement qu’il faisait, le plongeant dans une transe paisible et chaleureuse. Les profondeurs abyssales chantonnaient au fond de leurs poitrines. Son parasite se changea en une vague, sombre et menaçante. _Lâche prise._ Aziraphale avait ses bras autour de sa nuque, et Crowley, ivre de ce sentiment nouveau, décida de l’écouter _._ La vague, comme un million de chevaux noirs, soulevait l’océan. _Tout va te revenir, mon cher, il faut juste que tu fasses l’effort._ Crowley entrevit, au milieu des rouleaux, le souvenir amer de sa Chute. Non, non, pas comme ça ! Pas encore ! La vague roulait, roulait encore. _Aziraphale !_ Il partait du bas, amorçait son ascension. Il revivait sa Chute avec des os déjà brisés, il revivait sa Chute en repartant du sol. La vague le manqua de peu. Suspendu au-dessus d’elle, Crowley osa lever le nez. Aziraphale, incliné par-dessus les vertèbres d’un Paradis inventé, le retenait par la main comme si sa propre vie en dépendait. Crowley vit dans les yeux de l’ange les souillures de son parasite.

Et c’est là, alors que le monde, imprévisible et vaste, se voûtait et s’arquait sous ses pieds aériens, alors que l’unique constante dans sa vie de misérable était, en cet instant, celle qui l’empêchait de tomber, qu’une plume blanche vint chatouiller la mémoire de Crowley. Elle lui remémora un temps où lui aussi était pur, un temps où lui et ses adelphes observaient l’univers et Saon Créateur.ice avec un même regard. Il lut, dans le contact de sa main et de celle d’Aziraphale, la réponse à l’ineffabilité de sa question.

Cette chose, que tu portes…

 _C’est de l’amour_.

La Chute lui avait arraché le droit d’aimer et Aziraphale venait de le lui rendre.

A la main d’Aziraphale s’ajouta celle d’Adam et celles de tous ceux qu’il avait aimés, de près ou de loin. Vinrent ensuite les choses plus prosaïques, celles qu’il avait ignorées depuis sa dégringolade, et il fut soufflé par l’élan de bonheur qu’elles lui insufflaient.

Les deux amis retournèrent à leurs corps, étendus sur le sofa, l’esprit nébuleux et le cœur en branle. Lorsqu’il prit sa respiration, Crowley remarqua immédiatement l’absence de son parasite. Après des millénaires, il avait enfin réussi à s’en débarrasser. Mais quand il se heurta au sourire ouvert en pétales d’Aziraphale, le démon comprit que ce n’était pas tout à fait ce qu’il s’était passé. Le parasite n’était pas vraiment parti, puisqu’il n’avait jamais vraiment existé. Il représentait l’euphémisme biscornu d’un démon qui n’aurait jamais pu se rappeler le bourdonnement apaisant de l’amour s’il n’avait pas eu d’ange pour inverser sa Chute. Il n’avait pas un trou noir dans la poitrine, mais une étoile, chaude et tranquille, qui faisait graviter autour d’elle toutes les choses qu’il aimait sincèrement. Aziraphale prendrait le temps de lui montrer qu’il n’y a rien de terrible dans le fait de _ressentir_ , et Crowley, peut-être, finirait par se haïr un peu moins.

Crowley passa sa langue sur ses dents.

Aziraphale somnolait contre son épaule, leurs doigts entremêlés.

L’amour avait un goût de terre humide, de vents contraires et de déjeuners au Ritz.

L’amour avait le goût de tout ce qui l’éloignait de l’Enfer, du Paradis et de leurs soldats respectifs.

L’amour avait le goût d’un jardin à entretenir. Leurs mains jointes avaient planté la première graine.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! Miel et amour sur vos doux visages


End file.
